El Sur es el Protagonista
by Torincha
Summary: Décadas de los ochentas ¿Algún hecho histórico? La Guerra Fría… pero el mundo seguía girando y teniendo conflictos ajenos a ese ¿Un ejemplo? El sur del mundo. Advertencias: Hetero. Aparición de Fem.Inglaterra.


Esta es la versión hetero del fic homólogo que estoy subiendo en dA porque me di cuenta que no todas las personas les gusta el yaoi (hace pocos días me di cuenta de eso) y no es agradable leer algo que te gusta la idea pero que tenga cosas que no te gusten (este caso, yaoi).

Como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya.

Chile tampoco es mío, es de Nennisita1234 (dA)

Charito y Dana son mías. La primera representa a todo el sur y por eso es la Patagonia Occidental, la segunda representa el norte, más que todo desde Arica hasta el desierto de Atacama. Saldrá después pero Martina también es mía, ella es toda la Patagonia Oriental (o sea, está en Argentina)

Saldrá futuramente Argentina, pero no la versión de Hetamérica sino el OC de SoulArt-Insane (dA) [todo porque necesito que Argentina sea mujer y no quiero ponerle nombre a la versión femenina de Diego si no me pertenece]

Aunque no sé bien cual es el nombre de la versión femenina de Inglaterra, leí por ahí que se llamaba Alice así que usaré ese nombre. Si no lo es, les pediría que me corrigieran ^^

Espero que les guste, dedicado a Peule-Merina que estuvo feliz con la idea de ver este fic versión hetero.

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de un día cualquiera del año 1980. Un joven país correteaba por cada lugar de su casa, tal vez buscando, ordenando o planificando. Pero la verdad era que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas del puro nerviosismo sin llegar a nada.

-El living no se ve muy ordenado, pero no sé que más ordenar, la cocina se ve sucia, pero si limpio después al sacarlas…, las empanadas aun no están listas, el comedor… ¡Hay que ordenar el comedor! Tengo que ordenarlo, sí, tiene que estar presentable.- se mira la ropa.- ¡Pero que weón soy! Ando con la ropa más charcha que tengo. Tengo que estar bien, ella se fija mucho en los detalles ¿Para qué habrá querido hablar conmigo?- mientras hablaba seguía dando vueltas por el living de su casa sin llegar a ninguna acción concreta.- ¿Un nuevo negocio? Puta, de ser así esto tiene que estar perfecto. De seguro que a mi superior le tuvo que haber costado más que la cresta haberla convencido de hacer un negocio y si lo arruino él se enojará conmigo ¡Nooo! No puede ser, no quiero morir tan cabro.- de pronto detuvo sus eternas vueltas, un aura depresiva lo rodeó y bajó su cabeza.- me da miedo este jefe.- susurró apenas, con temor en sus palabras, temor de que alguien lo escuchara. Levantó su cabeza, y la giró comprobando que no había nadie, para luego susurrar.- quiero que vuelva la democracia… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué tanto gritas?- de pronto apareció una joven de cabello largo y negro. Vestía de manera mestiza, literalmente, unión entre vestimenta mapuche y moda occidental. Su tono de voz era bastante frío pero también cantadito, su rostro no parecía denotar alguna expresión. Ni siquiera la molestia se presentaba.

-Na' que a ti te importe.

-¿Tú crees que me importa algo tuyo? Sólo quiero que te calles, que no me dejas leer con tanto grito.- dicho esto, desapareció.

-¡No me dí ordenes, que aquí mando yo! ¡Y cámbiate esa ropa!

Mas, ella lo ignoró.

El joven país suspiró pesadamente. Surgían por sus venas unas fuertes ganas de encerrar a su hermana en su habitación pero se contuvo.

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, tengo que ordenar el comedor, tengo que ver que las empanadas no se quemen, tengo, tengo… ¿Qué tengo para comer, aparte de las empanadas que no sé porque le gustan tanto, ni que fueran gran cosa?... tengo, tengo…

-¡Tú no tienes nada!- se escuchó la infantil voz de una niña pequeña de cabello cobrizo corto, como melenita, que vestía un ponchito andino.- ¡Hermanito!- chilló abrazándolo sorpresivamente, subiéndosele en la espalda.

-¿Ah? ¡Qué weá! Dana, por Dios ¿Qué cresta te pasa?- le contestó agresivamente el joven país obligando a la pequeña a bajarse de su lomo.

-Manu, no tení que gritarme, tan sólo estaba acompañándote.

-No me acompañí ni niuna weá. Estaba pensando en lo que me falta.

-Ahhh ¿Estás estresado porque viene ella?

-¡¿Qué sabí tú?- le gritó molesto, pero la verdad es que le impresionaba que aquella pequeña niña supiera cosas de política.

-Tus gritos se escuchan en toda la casa, Manu.

-Bueno, ya, no me molestí.- se quedó un momento en silencio, su hermana lo miraba con su característica mirada inocente.- cambia esa mirá' que te parecí al José. Anda a ver si las empanás están listas.

-Bueno.- dijo alegremente para hacer lo que él le pidió.

Tengo a los opuestos aquí. Suspiro pesadamente mientras veo a una servicial Dana viéndome las empanadas y recuerdo a una apática Charito hablándome con esa voz tan fría que me da escalofríos. Puta, de tanto andar gritando y hablando me dio sed. Voy a ver que hay para tom… ¡Eso! ¿Qué weá tengo para tomar?

El joven país, conocido como Chile, fue corriendo hacia su cocina y, ante la mirada atónita de su pequeña hermana, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo que le sirviera para beber.

Puta la weá, no tengo. Pero tengo que tener, no puedo no tener.

-¡Dana!

-Estoy al lado tuyo, no me grites.

-¿Tenemos té y ron?

-¿Ah?

-¿Tenemos esas weás o no?- le pregunta desesperado "había olvidado ver si teníamo o no eso, ella tan sólo toma esas weás".

-No sé, creo que…

-¡¿Cómo que no sabí?

-Pucha, no sé yo pos, si yo no tomo ni ron ni té, sólo leche.

-Ven pa' ca.- le dijo para luego tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hacia el comedor, en el camino ella se quejaba.- toma esto.- le entrega una credencial.- tení que cuidar esto con tu vida, que es del jefe, si se te pierde nos mata a los dos. Vai a la tienda donde siempre vamos a comprar té negro y ron, si no tiene vai a un supermercado y lo comprai. Esta credencial es pa' que podái comprar sin que te pongan ata'os con la edad ¡Pero apúrate que puede llegar en cualquier momento!

Así fue como Dana, la pequeña nortina, tuvo que salir corriendo a comprar lo que su hermano le pidió.

Bien, la cabra chica fue a comprar eso… ¿Pero para qué quiso venir? No creo que quiera venir al fin del mundo a saludarme. Me carcome la curiosidad ¿Carcome? ¿Desde cuando hablo así? Tal vez al fin y al cabo se me pegó algo de Neruda y/o Mistral.

Valla, no entiendo. Por más que lo miro y miro pienso ¿Por qué él es Chile y yo no? Es tan idiota y es hombre. Ahora está como loco dando vueltas sin hacer nada y por una extranjera ¿Y qué monos pinta ella aquí? Odio a los extranjeros. Vienen, se creen superiores, destruyen tu cultura y a tu raza. Pobre Caupolican. Y más encima tuvo que ir la Dana a comprar cosas para esa extranjera. Y para peor, este idiota del Manu quería que me cambiara la ropa ¿Qué tiene de malo? Claro, por andar con el kepam, sólo que más corto que el tradicional y con el ikülla, aunque la Wela Mapu me habría matado si me ve con el ikülla como abrigo, pero se ve más bonito así, además le hace juego a los botines estos. Estúpido Pedro de Valdivia, tenías que haber fundado Santiago primero. Yo debí haber sido la capital, yo debería ser Chile. Sería mucho mejor para todos, una mujer es más ordenada y comprometida que un hombre.

La fría sureña de cabello negro estaba oculta mirando a su hermano que ahora tomaba cosas de un lugar y las colocaba en otro, no estaba ordenando, sólo transportando el desorden a otro lugar mientras repetía que el comedor estaba desordenado, que vestía inapropiadamente, que las empanadas no se le tenían que quemar y entremedio algunas maldiciones y palabrotas.

Corre, corre, ay, me muero, necesito parar, pero si paro luego el Manu se va a enojar conmigo. Corre, corre. Necesito las hojitas que usaba en el pasado, con eso no me moriría como ahora. Cof, cof, este aire me hace mal. Extraño a tura y a kullaka, hace mucho que no los veo.- se detuvo un momento para observar su poncho, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas.- hace tanto tiempo que tengo este ponchito de llamas, no recuerdo haber tenido otra cosa que no fuera éste, hace tanto que ocurrió esa guerra y aún no la entiendo bien.- hizo un brusco movimiento con su cabeza.- será mejor que valla al mercado o el Manu me retará, como siempre lo hace.- pensó para volver a correr.

La pequeña chica corría entre la gente que iba en su contra, entre "permiso" ahogados, la pobre nortina se vio enfrentada a la masa capitalina, que nada delicada era con ella.

Espero que esta cabra chica me traiga esas weás, si no, no sé que cresta voy a hacer. Me estresa tanto, su voz chillona y sus muestras de afecto ¿Qué le pasa? Pero… ¿Qué pasa si llega y ya está ella? No quiero que la vea. No es que no la quiera, pero esa fea mancha negra que tiene entre la mejilla, mandíbula y oreja izquierda. No entiendo porqué no se le salió, le dejé la cara toda roja de tanto refregarle con una esponja para quitarle esa manchita. Esa manchita… y se fija tanto en los detalles. Puta, y aún estoy hecho un desastre. Será mejor que me valla a arreglar un poco ¿Pero las empanadas? Por fa, Virgen de lo Vázquez, cuídame las empanadas.

Una joven de cabello rubio con largas coletas miraba con cierto aire déspota el paisaje que sus ojos verdes observaban.

-Tener que recurrir a un tercermundista.- pensaba con pesar mientras veía los árboles pasar.

La pequeña nortina llegó, sin saber como no desfalleció en el camino, a la tienda de abarrotes donde solía comprar. Dejó caer pesadamente su codo derecho sobre el mostrador y su cabeza se recargó en él. Respiraba agitadamente y su mano izquierda, que estaba posada suavemente en el mostrador, tenía la credencial.

El dueño miraba sin comprender, pues Dana apenas llegó quedó en esa posición. Se acercó al mostrador y reconoció aquel característico cabello cobrizo.

-¿Danita? Por Dios, niñita ¿Qué te pasó?- le habló con preocupación y ternura, ya que aquella pequeña era muy estimada en los lugares donde estaba habitualmente.

La nortina no le respondió de inmediato, necesitaba recuperar oxígeno.

Mmm… sí que cocino bien, weón.- pensó el joven castaño mientras recorría su casa, se había cambiado su uniforme casero al militar y se había arreglado para la ocasión.- el olor de las empanadas de pino es el mejor de todos, junto con el pan tostado y el de la chicha de un dieciocho.- se acercó al horno y apagó la cocina dejando a las empanadas ahí.- aun no entiendo porque va a venir. Aunque, recordando la primera vez que almorcé con ella…

-Ya que venías a mi casa, quise prepararte algo especial.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el joven país en el idioma de la anfitriona.

-Sí, ya verás. Te encantará la comida de aquí.

Pero unas horas después, Chile miraba extrañado y con desconfianza la, si se podía llamar, comida que tenía delante de él.

-Valla que eres educado, el idiota tomate te crió bien.- le dijo la anfitriona que estaba saliendo de la cocina con el delantal de cocinera. Se estaba acomodando sus lentes.

-Jejeje.- rió forzadamente mientras observaba la masa negra que tenía delante de él.- sí.- asintió.

-Por favor, sírvete.- dijo educadamente mientras se sentaba de manera elegante, era toda una señorita.

El pobre de Manuel tuvo que comerse aquel extraño… elemento, que tal vez fue alguna vez comida, a la fuerza, para causar una buena impresión. Sin embargo con cada bocado bebía un trago de agua.

Aquello era -se suponía- "roast beef with chips"

-Veo que te gustó, me alegro mucho. Aunque te ves un poco sediento.

-Bebo mucha agua durante el almuerzo.- hizo una pausa.- ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Claro.

Apenas se le concedió el permiso, fue lo más rápido y educadamente posible dentro de la urgencia de expulsar aquel repugnante "alimento" que había tenido que ingerir a la fuerza.

Nunca más, nunca más almuerzo aquí. Para la próxima yo invito.- prometió para si mismo al salir del baño.

-¿Danita? ¿Se siente bien 'mija?- volvió a preguntar un rato después el vendedor.- Dana levantó la cabeza, ya había ingresado la mayoría del oxígeno que necesitaba pero aun así respiraba un poco agitado.

-¿Tiene… té negro… y… ron?- preguntó con pausas por culpa de su aun respiración no totalmente recuperada.

-¿Tan chica y tomando?

-No es para mí.- dijo más recuperada.- es para el Manu.

-Sí, si tengo ¿Tú hermano hará fiesta?

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo entregar cierta información.

-Bueno. Ten chiquitita.- le entregó los víveres y ella el dinero correspondiente.

Guardó la credencial y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Si ella ya había llegado, Manu podría estar hecho una furia.

-Miss, ya llegamos.- avisó el chofer, la joven miró el lugar una vez más. Quería convencerse de que estaba haciendo la locura que no podía creer.

-Sí que caí bajo, recurriendo a un tercermundista. Pero no dejaré que esa otra tercermundista me las arrebate.- pensó para luego contestar.- está bien.

Un sirviente le abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto, se arregló su uniforme con delicadeza y miró con atención la casa de Chile. El que le abrió la puerta del automóvil fue al portón a tocar el citófono, pero no lo vio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la joven.

-No veo el citófono.

-¿Cómo no lo ves? Aunque estén como cincuenta años atrasados a nosotros no significa que no tengan un simple citófono.

Pero no tenían.

-Miss, no tiene.

-¿Entonces como voy a entrar?- preguntó mirando los fierros del portón.

-Este, no lo sé. Tal vez, tengamos que gritar.

-¿Qué? Eso no es civilizado ni educado.- dijo casi alterada.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo y preparó su garganta.- Hello? Hello?

-Manu.

-¿Qué querí, Charito?

-Parece que se escucha algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?- agudizó su oído y escuchó ese tímido "Hello?"- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegó! Y la cabra chica aun no llega. Pucha ¿Qué voy a hacer?- comenzó a gritar dando vueltas desesperado.

-¿Y? Es otra europea como el idiota de Antonio.- dijo con tono de asco al mencionar el nombre de Antonio, es decir, España.

-Esta europea nos puede ayudar económicamente. Quédate aquí y sé simpática con ella porfa. Si no es mala gente ella, es mejor que Antonio.

-Son todos iguales.

Manuel salió de la casa a recibir a su invitada, aunque ella se auto-invitó.

Un teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie se dignaba a contestarlo.

-¡Rosario contesta el maldito teléfono!- gritó Manuel desde un estudio, ya que estaba haciendo unos informes para su superior.

-No soy tu secretaria.- respondió, lo que obligó a Manuel a contestar.

-Te odio Charito… ¿Aló?

-Ah? Hello?

-Yes? I'm Chile, Who are you?

-Chile, I am England.

Era Inglaterra, había llamado por algo, lo que provocó que Chile se pusiera muy nervioso, porque debía ser algo muy importante. Inglaterra le pidió si podía ir a su casa para hablar un tema, el cual no especificó y hasta este minuto tenía muy inquieto y estresado a Manuel.

-Good afternoon, Alice. - saludó el chileno. Sabía algo de inglés y ese poco conocimiento lo exprimía al máximo para poder comunicarse, además que los gestos y expresiones faciales le ayudaban mucho.

-Good afternoon, Manuel.- respondió el saludo cordialmente la inglesa. Pronunció de manera extraña el nombre del anfitrión, cosa que éste lo esperaba resignado, quería que lo aprendiera a decir bien, pero no podía arruinar ese momento.

-Por favor, pasa.- hizo una pausa mientras habría el portón y miró a los que acompañaban a Alice.- ¿Ellos?

-Get out!.- ordenó en un inglés tan rápido que Chile no le entendió, sólo vio que ellos se iban.- es muy bonito tu jardín.

-¿Ah?- Manu no había entendido "garden" ya que tenía una mezcla con el inglés británico y el inglés americano en su cabeza y no sabía totalmente el inglés británico.

-Esto, es muy bonito.- le señaló el jardín.

-Ahh, thank you.

Entraron, Dana aun no llegaba y Manuel no sabía como distraerla, pues cuando fue a su casa siempre la vio o bebiendo té o ron. Inglaterra se sentó en un sillón, Charito se había ido, pues no quería ver a otra persona proveniente de Europa, continente de sus desgracias, y Manu no sabía que hacer.

-¿Te gustaría beber algo? Tengo jugo natural.

-¿Jugo natural?- preguntó interesada.

-Sí.

-Bueno.- dicho eso sacó de su cartera un libro y comenzó a leer, creyendo que el latino tardaría.

Manuel fue a la cocina y le sirvió un vaso de jugo que tenía en el refrigerador. La inglesa creyó que era natural, aunque le llamó la rapidez en que estuvo listo, y lo bebió con mucho gusto. Dejó el libro al lado suyo.

-No estoy muy acostumbrada a las frutas, ya sabes, donde vivo no hay muchas.

Manu se sentó delante de ella, estaban separados por una mesa de centro, y comenzaron a conversar temas tan triviales como la diferencia horaria entre Sudamérica y Europa. Varias veces Alice le preguntó si le podía servir té negro pero Manuel le cambiaba disimuladamente el tema, haciendo parecer que no había escuchado la petición. Mientras hablaban, lo único en lo que pensaba Manuel era en la razón de la venida, pero ella no parecía tener intención de hablarle del tema. Es mas, todo lo contrario.

-El clima de aquí es bastante bueno, me gusta mucho.- le decía lentamente para que le entendiera.- además, estas tierras del sur están llenas de misterio y leyendas.

-¿Te gustan las leyendas?

-Las amo.- dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos tras los lentes.

-Necesito hacer relleno.- pensó el chileno, ya que Dana no daba señales de vida.- ¡Rosario!- la llamó.-she is my sister.- aclaró.

-¿Si?- preguntó Charito en español.

-A Alice le gustan mucho las leyendas ¿Podí contarle una de tus leyendas? Por favor.

-Yo no habló inglés.- dijo serenamente.

-Yo traduzco.- le decía mientras la miraba tan penetrantemente que daba miedo.

-Bueno, está bien.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que no le interesaba para nada estar ahí. Tomó asiento en un sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa de centro, ni al lado de Manuel ni al lado de Alice.- la leyenda más conocida del pueblo mapuche es la de Tenten-Vilu y Caicai-Vilu, los seres que crearon el mundo.

Mientras hablaba, Manuel traducía al inglés. La británica estaba absorta con la leyenda y se imaginaba cada detalle del relato. Le encantaba todo lo que fuera mitológico.

-Sabía que esto sería un distractor mientras la cabra chica llega, con esto olvidará el té negro por un rato.

Que despistada soy, por culpa de seguir un gatito terminé lejos de la casa y ahora sí que el Manu me va a retar.- pensaba triste la pobre nortina mientras miraba las calles y trataba de recordar por donde había venido para llegar a su casa.

Cuando Charito terminó de contar la leyenda hubo un incómodo silencio, Manu sólo pensaba en donde podría estar Dana y se le veía nervioso, Alice pensaba en lo bajo que había caído al recurrir a Chile mientras miraba un reloj que estaba en la pared, y Charito… bueno, su frío rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión aunque estaba pensando en el odio que le tenía a los europeos.

De pronto, el incómodo silencio se rompió con el sonido de una llave en contacto con la cerradura. Eso los sacó de sus pensamientos y los hizo observar la puerta.

-¿Dana?- pensó Chile expectante.

-¿Martini?- pensó Charito, cosa que aunque era imposible siempre que escuchaba la puerta o el teléfono pensaba que podía ser la persona que nombró en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tenterilu y Cairilu?- pensó Inglaterra al recordar la leyenda que contó Charito. Por alguna razón, ella tenía la capacidad de ver seres mitológicos y, una vez le pasó que le contaron una leyenda y pudo ver los seres de aquel relato.

* * *

Vocabulario (modismos)  
-weón: puede ser "idiota" "amigo" "tipo" o palabra para enfatizar una frase.  
-cresta: tiene varios significados, es como decir "todo mal" (en ese sentido significa lo mismo que "pucha" sólo que cresta es más como una palabrota, no así el pucha). La frase "le tuvo que costar más que la cresta" quiere decir que le tuvo que haber costado mucho conseguirlo.  
-charcha: en el contexto sería como que viste la peor ropa que tiene.

-chicha: bebida alcohólica que se consume en las fiestas patrias.  
-citófono: no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se puede llamar en otros países, es un artefacto que está afuera de las casas, uno toca un botón, suena un timbre y la persona que está dentro contesta un teléfono y lo que dice suena en el artefacto (citófono) para que el que está fuera se pueda comunicar con el de adentro.

Vocabulario (indígena)  
-Tura: hermano (de la hermana) en quechua, se refiere a José (Perú) de nennisita1234  
-Kullaka: hermana en aymara, se refiere a Rosaura (Bolivia) de nennisita1234  
-Kepam: es parte de la ropa tradicional mapuche, es el vestido negro que usan las mujeres. Tradicionalmente es largo, pero Charito lo usa corto y debajo de eso usa jeans.  
-Ikülla: parte de la ropa tradicional mapuche, es la capita que usan las mujeres para abrigarse.

Explicaciones:  
Charito representa a todo el sur y por eso es la Patagonia Occidental. Dana representa el norte, más que todo desde el desierto de Atacama hasta Arica)

Cuando Manu piensa en encerrar a su hermana (Charito) simboliza la represión mapuche

Cuando Manu recita "tengo, tengo" y llega su hermana (Dana) y dice: "tú no tienes nada" es la continuación de la canción "caballito blanco" (me vi tentada a ponerlo xD)

La manchita de Dana representa el salitre, que fue antiguamente el motor económico de Chile, el hecho de que Dana la tenga significa que el tema de la explotación, la cuestión social y la matanza de la Escuela Santa María no ha sido olvidado. (sé que el salitre es blanco, no negro. Pero una mancha blanca en la cara es como raro, no creen?)

Dana tiene el pelo cobrizo por el cobre

Manu menciona a Neruda y a Mistral por ser unos de los más grandes poetas de Latinoamérica y por ser premio Nobel de literatura (por lo que se expresaban bien y tenían un amplio vocabulario)

"necesito las hojitas" se refiere a las hojas de coca que los antiguos indígenas del imperio inca usaban cuando tenían que recorrer grandes distancias para no fatigarse.

La Virgen de lo Vázques, según yo, es la virgen más importante de Chile (como la Virgen de Guadalupe de México) porque hay un feriado donde miles de fieles van a cumplir sus mandas y a pedir, además de tener bastante seguimiento televisivo.

Cuando Manu dice "la chicha de un dieciocho" es la chicha que bebe en las fiestas patrias.

Manuel usa a Dana para los mandados porque no confía en Charito, además que tienen varias rencillas por temas pasados que luego aparecerán.

Charito se llama Rosario, pero le dicen así porque a las Rosarios en Chile se les dice "Charo" y como estamos tan acostumbrados a ponerle a casi todo diminutivos, es Charito.

La leyenda de Tenten-Vilu y Caicai-Vilu es una leyenda mapuche que luego se integró a la mitología chilota. Inglaterra los menciona (mal pero los menciona) por razones que creo que no hay que explicar [capitulo 30 APH])

Eso sería el cap. 1, gracias por leer y muchas gracias si dejas un comentario. La culla (la chinchilla de Manu) será feliz cada vez que dejes uno ;D

Pronto el siguiente cap.


End file.
